


Prince Charming | Zen/Reader

by shyangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Blood, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyangel/pseuds/shyangel
Summary: Based on bad story ending 3, Zen's route.You've been kidnapped by Unknown. You and Zen are forced to be his playthings.
Relationships: Zen | Hyun Ryu/Main Character, Zen | Hyun Ryu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Prince Charming | Zen/Reader

_A long, long time ago, there was a silver-haired prince and a princess. The princess was surrounded by liars and locked up in a lonely room. She thought her prince would come to save her… but that did not happen. The princess was caught up with the fixed idea that only the prince could save her, and refused to see the reality. She had no idea that the prince was in the same team with all the liars. God, our poor princess…**  
**_

_But actually… there was a better person for the princess. There was an angel… who watched her from afar and wanted to lead her to paradise someday. The wise princess believed the angel more than the liar… and she became happy, forever and ever…_

_How about it? A beautiful story, no..? Hmm? What happened to the prince? He did come running for her, but he was too late. So the angel decided to punish him. Unlike the princess, he was very rebellious, so it took time to tame him. This is the paradise of happiness, so let’s rewrite the fairy tale…_

* * *

“Why are you doing this?”

Your voice was raspy, your throat aching as your choked words rolled across your sandpaper tongue. Cold, heavy manacles weighed down your wrists and ankles, digging into the tender skin with enough force that bruises bloomed forth over your skin, mottled purple and blue and green, and tender enough to make you yelp as Unknown tugged you towards him by your chains.

Knees scraping over concrete. Sharp stinging, skin warm with fresh blood. The cheap costume princess dress that you were dolled up in, ripping over rough ground.

You ducked your head, avoiding the mint eyes that gleamed with rage.

_He was not your angel._

“I _told_ you,” he snarled. “I’m _saving _you. _Stop resisting!”_

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, and you squeezed them shut despite the burn of the salt. 

“What did you do to Zen?”

The words fell from chapped lips, nought but a hushed whimper as your gaze remained focused on the ground. You counted the stray pebbles, let your eyes trace the tiny cracks spiderwebbing across the surface, anything to save you from your captor’s piercing stare.

He chuckled coldly. “Why don’t you look and see, _princess_?” he sneered. “Perhaps you’ll think differently of joining me in paradise once you’ve seen him.”

You dared to raise your head, wincing at the angry face you were met with. White hair, coarse and choppy after a bad bleach job. Eyes so green they_ had_ to be contacts, the pale skin beneath them marred with dark circles. He was thin–thin enough that his collarbones jutted from his torso, stretching towards his shoulders, one of which marked the beginning of the ink that streaked down his arm, weaved into a shakily drawn eye. The tattoo was clearly a hack-job, the edges blurry and smeared by an unprofessional touch.

He was the furthest from an angel one could possibly be.

Unknown’s fingers pinched your chin, jerking your head to the side, where a set of ratty, red velvet curtains had been strung up over the doorway to your prison. The sudden motion had you biting your tongue, and your mouth was tainted by the taste of metal, only accentuated by the dank air of your ‘home’–or rather, your ‘castle’, as your captor had so ironically dubbed it.

“Now… look at the princess here, and smile,” Unknown called, his callous tone filling the empty space with its loud echoes. The curtains parted, and your heart leapt to your throat as Zen stumbled inside, reeling from the force of another’s violent hand. He fell to his knees with a heavy_ thud_, his head lolling forward as his silver ponytail spilled messily over his shoulder. He was no longer the put-together actor you had met what felt like only a few days prior–though the costume he wore was crisp and pristine, his hair was in disarray, the roots shiny with oil and ends ratty with knots. His skin was sallow, his garnet eyes ringed with lack of sleep.

“…no…” Zen groaned, voice quiet enough that you almost couldn’t hear him. Christ, if only you couldn’t hear him… 

“Zen,” you breathed, swallowing the lump in your throat as you scrambled towards him on all fours, only to be tugged harshly backwards by the chains binding you. You bit back a cry of pain as Unknown dragged you towards him.

“Smile, princess~ Your prince is here!” he prompted, and a hacking sob clawed its way from your raw throat.

“Zen, what have they done to you..?” It hurt to talk, but bearing witness to Zen’s diminished state was infinitely more painful. Zen closed his eyes, pressing his hand to his temple as he flinched.

“Oh~ Prince! Take the meds if your head hurts… Here, there you go,” Unknown cooed, and you were forced to watch helplessly as Zen’s head was roughly tilted back, iridescent blue liquid forced between his unwilling lips. He coughed and spluttered, before finally being tossed forward.

“Act as if you’re happy! You said your dream is to act until you die. Now… your dream will come true!” Unknown declared, and another sob ached in your chest as Zen raised his eyes to meet yours. They flickered with a hint of recognition.

“I think… I’ve seen you before…” he murmured tiredly. “Who are you? Who were you?” he asked, and you exhaled shakily.

“Z-Zen- _Hyun_\- it’s me. It’s MC. Don’t you remember? The party, the RFA, the-”

_“Don’t mention those filthy liars!” _Unknown screeched, his knuckles catching in your hair as he pulled you back. You whimpered, tears trickling a path down your dirt-stained cheeks as Unknown released you, pushing you towards your love.

“This is your _princess_. And you are the prince. You’ll live your life acting from now on!” Unknown pressed, and Zen’s brow furrowed in confusion. Had it not been for your predicament, the tiny action would have made you smile. As it were, your heart felt as though it were pulsing around the jagged edge of a knife.

“You are the princess… I’m the prince…” Zen whispered, and you sobbed, shaking your head desperately. Zen’s eyes found yours, and he squinted at you for a moment. “N-no, I don’t think so… No…”

Your chest flared with hope, and Zen’s accusatory stare jumped to Unknown. “You… You..!” His voice tilted into a furious yell, and you saw his shaky hands ball into fists as he prepared to leap.

“Stop! _Stop!_” Unknown shouted, and suddenly Zen was being restrained, pulled screaming and struggling from the room. “You’re not ready to go up on stage yet… your eyes are lying. Let’s practise more and then go up on stage. Alright? Hahaha…”

Unknown turned to you, his eyes boring into your own as he tilted your chin up to face him. You swallowed, watching him defiantly, though your insides screamed with helplessness.

“Don’t you want to join your prince? You’ll be so happy, MC… join me in paradise…” he pleaded. You remembered the pain in Zen’s expression, the hollowness in his eyes… and you knew you’d give anything to just _forget._

“If-if I do… you’ll stop punishing him? You-you promise we can all be happy? Him, too?”

Unknown smiled; a cold grin that sent a chill deep into your bones as he nodded. You closed your eyes.

“Then… fine. I’ll do it, okay? Just… just don’t hurt him. _Please._”

A champagne glass brimming with azure was pressed to your lips, and you swallowed the bitter liquid without so much as a flinch. When the glass was drained, you licked a stray drop from your ragged lips, the liquid pleasantly coating your parched throat and burning white-hot down your oesophagus. 

“How do you feel, princess?” Unknown prompted. A half-smile teased your lips.

“Better,” you whispered. Your eyelids fluttered, and you looked up into a pair of familiar, mint green eyes.

The eyes of your angel.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos and a comment if you did! if you enjoy my mystic messenger writing, you can find more of it on my tumblr, @mysticm3ss


End file.
